Kidnapping
|ja date = July 4, 2005 |en date = September 5, 2006 |pages = 36 }} Kidnapping (誘拐, Yūkai) is the sixtieth chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. It marks the beginning of Part II. Plot Wedy, Aiber, and the remaining members of the Yotsuba Group all die soon afterward. On May 1, 2005, "L" requests that all police and media refrain from making suspects’ faces public. In response, the internet is flooded with information and pictures of criminals. Light Yagami continues to play the roles of both L and Kira. Four years later, an odd white-haired eighteen-year-old named Near, who plays with his hair and sits with one leg up in a chair, talks with the President of the United States along with the director of the FBI. Near tells the President that he believes the real L is dead and that Kira kills using a notebook of death that still resides with the Japanese police. The president asks who he is, and the director of the FBI answers that he is L’s true successor. The President establishes the Special Provision for Kira (SPK), a group composed of FBI and CIA agents working to catch Kira with Near as leader. In April 2009, Light Yagami, age 23, enters the National Police Agency and is assigned to the Intelligence and Information Bureau. Kira continues to pass judgment on criminals, and the world is divided into people who cower in fear and people who think he is a god. The investigation team is spending some time at Soichiro's house and talking to Light’s sister, Sayu. Suddenly, Aizawa calls them saying that the director of the NPA has been kidnapped. They ask if the kidnappers made any demands. Aizawa tells them that the kidnappers want the Death Note in exchange for the director’s safety. Light is astounded that someone outside the Japanese Task Force knows of the Death Note's existence. Meanwhile, a young man named Mello, who is always seen eating chocolate bars, holds the director of the NPA captive. They ask him who the members of the NPA force that worked on the Kira Investigation with L are. The NPA director reveals the name of the investigation team—among them, Soichiro Yagami. He also reveals to the NPA director that America knows about the existence of the Death Note and will do whatever is in their power to obtain it. The next day, the NPA gets a visit from an FBI agent. He tells them that he does not trust the Japanese police and wants them to hand over the notebook. Soichiro accuses the FBI agent of kidnapping the director of the NPA, but the FBI agent denies this. The SPK and Near is listening to this conversation. One of Mello's bodyguards tells him that the director of the NPA has hung himself. Mello realizes that this was the work of Kira. He is now determined to abduct Soichiro Yagami’s daughter, Sayu. Conception Tsugumi Ohba said the chapter's title "Kidnapping" refers to the kidnappings of Kanichi Takimura and Sayu Yagami. Ohba wanted to "play it straight" as this was the first chapter of the Mello and Near arc. Image Death note 60 page 005.jpg|Color spread released in Weekly Shonen Jump Chapter Guide fi:Kidnappaus Category:Manga chapters Category:Part II (manga)